Encore dans la mouise
by OnzeElevenElf
Summary: [X-Over Aventure/Rêve Illusoire] Eliza, Xaraft et Pierre aurait espérer ne plus avoir à risquer leurs vies... Mais il se trouve que le destin se montre souvent cruel. Et dire que tout ça est du à un stupide accident. Un stupide accident les conduisant dans un monde inconnu... Et où les dieux et les démons existent. T pour le moment.
1. Prologue

**Il s'agit d'un cross-over entre Aventure, bien que ce dernier n'apparaisse pas tout de suite, et Rêve Illusoire, que je poste sur FictionPress. (Non, c'est pas de la pub pour une fiction non-terminée qui ne compte que deux chapitres.) J'ignore ce qui m'a pris... Mais voilà. Je pouvais plus attendre. Par contre, est-ce que ça suit la fin de l'univers inventé? Aucune idée ^^**

 **PS : Merci pour les Rewiews de mes deux OS sur Eden, ça fait plaisir d'apprendre que ce qu'on fait plaît ^^ Surtout quand on se sous-estime ^^**

* * *

Eliza se réveilla et enfila les habits qu'elle avait toujours enfilé : un T-shirt blanc, un jeans bleu et de simples baskets noirs qu'elle dépêcha de lacer. Elle attacha en vitesse ses cheveux bruns et enfila des lunettes de protections par dessus ses yeux bleus. Elle se vêtit alors d'une blouse blanche et d'un bracelet uniformément noir dans lequel était incrusté une minuscule sphère d'un bleu aussi que le ciel. Un grand sourire au lèvres, elle sortit de son appartement. Elle jeta un œil au plafond couvrant la route. Même ça, elle arrivait à bien le prendre. Il y a cinq ans, avant la formation de son unité, elle aurait soupiré. Mais maintenant, ce n'était plus le cas. Plus du tout. Heureuse, elle salua toutes personnes qu'elle croisait. Si les plus jeunes répondaient avec joie à l'un de leurs héros, les adultes préféraient l'ignorer. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'était plus détestée. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle arriva vite à la Zone A. Ce lieu, par le passé, était abandonné. Mais lorsque le S.R.I.M.E. fut formé, il fut offert à ses trois membres : Eliza, Pierre et Xavier Raphaël Ferdinand Timothée, plus souvent appelé Xaraft. La jeune femme retint sa respiration lorsque la porte mécanique s'ouvrit et que la voix mécanique l'accueillie. Leur groupe ne s'était jamais agrandi. Bien qu'il existait toujours officiellement, il n'avait plus de raison d'être. Pourtant, le trio n'avait pas voulu s'en séparer. Ils voulaient conserver leur QG, leur sas, leur zoo, leur laboratoire, leur salle d'armement, leur salle d'entraînement... La jeune femme jeta un œil nostalgique au quartier général. Elle ne s'y arrêta pourtant pas. Non, le lieu qui l'intéressait se trouvait juste à côté du labo. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était la machine de la pièce vide. Ce qui l'intéressait, c'était le télé-porteur. Cette machine qu'elle avait mit temps de temps à construire. Et aujourd'hui, enfin, elle allait pouvoir testé sa dernière amélioration.

Eliza passa une carte magnétique devant le scanner et entra le code à dix chiffres. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et la scientifique s'y engouffra. Elle tomba sur les fesses lorsqu'une masse brune de la taille d'un petit poney lui sauta dessus et se mit à la lécher frénétiquement. La trentenaire était heureuse de voir son amie. Il s'agissait d'un reptile, entre le lézard et le dinosaure, entièrement brun. La créature s'arrêta un moment, planta ses yeux dorées dans ceux de sa dompteuse et se remit à la lécher. Le petit casque en or qui couvrait la tête de la créature les rendait encore plus profond qu'il ne l'était déjà. Eliza passa une main derrière la collerette de 'son' animal de compagnie et se mit à la gratter. Le reptile était une raison suffisante pour ne rien regretté.

-Koïra, arrête. finit elle tout de même par dire.

La scientifique sortit aussitôt un tube de sa poche et y amena un peu de la salive dont elle était recouverte. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une machine imposante, circulaire et entourée de câbles. Se dirigeant vers la porte du télé-porteur, elle mit le tube dans une encoche prévue à cette effet. Elle saisit ensuite un appareil photo qu'elle programma et qu'elle plaça dans la machine. Enfin, elle alla au panneau de bord et fit un dernier réglage. Après un moment, elle rappela l'appareil. Le saisissant à nouveau, elle sourit en voyant les images prises.

-Ma vieille, va chercher Xaraft et Pierre! s'écria la femme.

Le reptile partit à toutes vitesse et revint rapidement en compagnie d'hommes légèrement plus jeune que sa maîtresse. L'un était plutôt costaud, portait un sweat noir sur lequel était imprimé une colombe enflammé, un jeans foncé et des chaussures de sport. Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds auraient pû le rendre mignon. Elle reconnut sans peine le pisto-videur à son aspect de jouet malgré son écran holographique et ses lumières sinistres. Elle passa ensuite son regard sur Xarft, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bruns aussi foncés que ses sombres vêtements se tenaient fièrement, un balai doté de quelque partie métalliques dans le dos.

-J'ai réussi! annonça le scientifique, souriante.

Entendant ces mots, Koïra se jeta sur l'éleveuse, lui fit lâcher l'appareil qu'elle tenait et celui-ci vola jusqu'au tableau de bord... En cassant l'écran tactile. Les héros de l'Ultime Rempart n'eurent pas le temps de s'inquiéter que, déjà, la machine semblait comme folle. Elle produisit une sifflement aigu ainsi que quelques éclairs avant d'émettre une lumière éblouissante, enveloppant le quatuor.

* * *

La première à se réveiller fut Eliza. Elle resta allongée, persuadée d'être en plein rêve : des arbres. Elle en était sûr, elle avait temps de fois regarder le plafond de feuilles des forêts sur le net... Mais les arbres étaient rares. Trop rares pour être aussi fréquents. Trop malades pour être aussi verts. Elle rêvait, c'était impossible autrement.


	2. Chapter 1 : Araignées géantes

**Je me rends compte que je me suis trompée. Ce n'est pas Rêve Illusoire, mais Espoir Illusoire. J'ai honte de me tromper pour mon propre univers. Et oui, LaPetiteRousse, celui dont vient mon quatuor est bien de moi. D'ailleurs, il y a des risques de spoil dans ce cross-over...**

* * *

Xaraft se leva ensuite en gémissant, les larmes aux yeux. Il attira tout de suite l'attention de la scientifique. Les questions attendraient. Elle se dirigea vers son camarade, inquiète. Eliza savait ce dont il s'agissait. Il l'avait dit lui même, autour d'un feu de camp : un cauchemar. Toujours le même. La femme fit ce que Pierre faisait dans ses conditions : elle l'entoure avec ses bras.

 _-Tout va bien... Nous sommes là..._ murmura l'héroïne.  
 _-Mais si... si ce n'était plus le cas? Si ta prothèse lâchait? S'il vous arrivait quelque chose?_ répondit il.

La Miraculée serra un peu plus son équipier et émit quelque léger 'chut'. Il se détendit et regarda autour de lui. Il prit une mine émerveillé. Des arbres... Des arbres en pleine forme. Des arbres aux feuilles vertes. Des arbres en vie qu'il n'aurait jamais penser voir. Magnifique... Aucun autre mot ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il avait beau être idiot, il savait que cela était rare. C'était devenu encore plus rare que les pierres précieuses. Il resta un moment dans les bras d'Eliza, contemplant les arbres.

Pierre se réveilla à son tour. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? La scientifique l'ai avait appelés pour leur montrer une certaines améliorations sur l'une de ses machines... Le télé-porteur. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Elle ne l'avait quand même pas tester sur eux? Elle n'était pas sérieuse? Le combattant de l'équipe se leva d'un mouvement brusque, prêt à réprimander Eliza à sa manière. On ne testait pas ses machines sur un être humain! Encore moins quand on n'en connaissait pas les effets!

Sa colère changea lorsqu'il vit Xaraft au bras de la scientifique : c'était à lui de prendre son cousin dans ses bras! C'était à lui de le rassurer! Pas à la nièce de la dirigeante! Il donna un coup de pied dans l'un des cailloux présents. Non seulement, elle envoyait l'entièreté de la SRIME dans un endroit qui ne devrait pas exister mais, en plus, elle prenait sa place? Il aurait tout vu!

Koïra se leva, les sens aux aguets. Les odeurs et les sons qui lui parvenaient n'étaient pas normales... Il faisait trop frais pour qu'elle soit chez elle. Le reptile jeta un œil à sa maîtresse et ses compagnons. Ils ne semblaient pas inquiets. Et pourtant, ils devraient! L'instinct du lézard la poussa à passer sa patte sur son casque. Un bruit de métal se fit alors entendre tandis qu'une armure se déployait sur son corps. Avec tout les morceaux de métal dans ses os et son cœur artificiel, il était possible de penser qu'elle aurait pu s'en passer. Mais le lézard avait ses habitudes.  
Les trois humains se retournèrent en entendant le bruit et firent soulagés de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de leur compagnon à quatre pattes. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs l'air inquiète. Mais, n'étant qu'un animal, c'était normal. Ils firent toutefois surpris de la voir se retourner, d'ouvrir la gueule et d'attraper une araignée qui lui fonçait dessus. Ils n'en avaient pas vu souvent, mais ils savaient tous qu'elle était trop grosse. Beaucoup trop. Après des poules démesurées, des araignées. Le côté positif, c'était que l'arachnide ne faisait pas trois fois leur taille.

L'invertébré se débattit et se libéra. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Pierre et lui fonça dessus, évitant sans peine le reptile. Le combattant hésitait : utiliser l'un des cinq  
tirs de son pisto-videur? Utiliser ses mains? Avant qu'il n'ai pu se décider, un fouet bleu s'enroula autour du vertébré. La carapace de celui-ci émit un craquement tandis que l'électricité de l'arme faisait rôtir l'animal. L'électro-fouet d'Eliza. Une arme assez étrange en soi, il fallait l'admettre. Mais celle-là ne se rechargeait pas une munition en une journée. Une bestiole voulait leurs morts? Ils allaient réellement prendre l'habitude.

Un bruit de frottement attira leur attention. Ils se retournèrent pour vois Xaraft aux prises avec une autre araignée. Le combattant sourit en voyant son cousin tenir fermement son balai, dont le métal s'était déployé de manière à le rendre plus tranchant qu'un rasoir. Il ne valait mieux pas être adversaire de l'Idiot à la Serpillière. Lui et son arme de prédilection formait un duo mortel.  
Xaraft tenta d'asséner un coup en diagonale. L'araignée esquiva en se déplaçant sur le côté. Elle sauta. Xavier abattit son arme vers l'avant. Elle fut envoyé au sol. Il donna un nouveau coup. Il se retourna vers ses amis. Il vit Eliza courir derrière lui à pleine vitesse. Elle arriva sans son dos. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois. Le dard de l'araignée se planta dans le dos de la scientifique. Un bruit de métal se fit entendre. Koïra se précipita soudainement vers eux. Elle arracha la tête de l'agresseuse.

L'idiot regardait sa sauveuse. Avoir tout les os en mille morceaux ne lui avait pas suffit? Il fallait en plus qu'elle risque sa prothèse? Pierre pensa la même chose. Pourtant, le combattant s'approcha de la femme et souleva la partie dorsale de ses habits. Il émit une grimace en voyant le sang qui commençait à couler et le métal remplaçant sa colonne vertébrale. Il utilisa, à contre-cœur, son pistolet pour allumer le feu. Il se saisit ensuite d'une branche. Il en plongea un bout dans le feu. Il appliqua la partie enflammée sur la plaie. La scientifique hurla.

 _-Désolé._ dit il.  
 _-C'est ça. Tu voulais me faire payer pour les bêtises de ma famille, pas vrai?_ répliqua la femme.

Pierre partit dans un rire, vite rejoint par Xaraft et Eliza. Le lézard les imita peu de temps après, bien qu'elle ne comprenait rien. Mais tout quatre étaient heureux d'être en vie. Les deux hommes du groupes avaient eu peur pour Eliza. Peur qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau entre la vie et la mort. Peur de ne pas savoir la sauver une seconde fois. Espoir Illusoire, c'était leur équipe. Et la femme en faisait partie. Personne ne voudrait la voir partir.

 _-J'ai eu peur..._ avoua la Veerbleding. _Je me suis rappelé de ce moment où Koïra s'et enroulée autour de moi et où on... on s'est retrouvée projetées contre un mur. J'ai cru... J'ai entendit mes os craqués mais je n'ai rien sentit...Je n'ai rien sentit avant de tomber dans les pommes... J'ai eu peur de ne plus rien sentir à nouveau... que ma prothèse lâche..._

* * *

 **Au prochain chapitre, Théo, Bob, Shin, Grunleck et Eden devrait apparaître. Par contre, je ne sais pas s'il comptera la SRIME...**


End file.
